


When the Past Catches Up

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [44]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Het, Human, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mates, Monster Hunters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Thornstriker and Bloodshed get attacked by hunters, one that Thornstriker recognizes from her past.





	When the Past Catches Up

Bloodshed had ventured outside his territory plenty of times before, but it had been a while since he had gone somewhere completely new. Thornstriker had asked if they could head to this specific village west of his territory to do some shopping. Apparently, there was a seller there that had rare books Thornstriker wanted to look at.

Though not knowing the area made him a little uneasy, it was a nice journey overall. He enjoyed spending time with Thornstriker, even if it was just walking or travelling around. Besides, he enjoyed carrying her and being closer to her.

He knew he didn’t have to carry her, it was easier to get around carrying her. He was much larger than her, so he had longer legs. Not to mention she barely weighed anything to him. They could get to where they needed to go faster than if he was just walking beside her.

Thornstriker had protested when he first started doing this, which he expected. But after being mates for so long, she sort of just accepted it. She still blushed every time he picked her up though, which was admittedly cute. But he never teased her on it. The last thing he wanted was for her to say to this altogether.

“It shouldn’t be too much farther,” Thornstriker said, looking down at the small map she had been carrying. “We already passed the river, and we saw that caravan earlier… It should just be another mile or two.”

Bloodshed merely nodded.

“... You could put me down, if you’d like, since you’re getting closer.”

He chuckled. And every time he carried her, she always worried she was too heavy. Which was ridiculous, he was an ogre and one of the strongest in the world. Not to mention she was petite, even for a human. Still, he found it sweet that she worried.

“I’m fine.”

“B-But you’ve been carrying me for nearly seven miles now. And we’re already getting close-”

“Do you not like me holding you?”

She blushed. “I-I didn’t say that…”

Bloodshed chuckled before he suddenly stopped, his expression becoming hard as he grew silent.

Thornstriker only grew confused and concerned; was it something she said? She opened her mouth to ask when his grip tightened, his body going rigid as he eyes scanned the tree line. She was even more anxious when she heard him growl within his chest. “B-Bloodshed?”

“Shh.” He carefully slid her off his shoulder, placing her on the ground. Placing his body in front of her, he remained stiff. “Stay behind me.”

Primus, she hadn’t heard him sound so uneasy before. “Bloodshed, what’s-?”

“CHARGE!”

It all happened so fast. Bloodshed choked from the ropes thrown around his neck, his hand pushing Thornstriker aside to prevent her from getting hurt. It was enough to knock her to the ground, causing to her grunt hard. But she quickly shook her head, sitting up as she collected her bearings.

She gasped in terror when she saw seven men wove ropes around Bloodshed, binding his arms down and getting him to his knees. They tried in vain to get him to fall to the ground completely, but Bloodshed refused. The ogre struggled, snarling and roaring like an animal as he yanked and shook at the bindings.

“Bloodshed!” Scrambling to her feet, she attempted to run to Bloodshed to help. But a hand snatched hers, causing her to shriek as she turned to the person, an older man in light armor, who had caught her.

“Come, my lady,” he implored, pulling her away from the scene. “We need to get away from here, quickly!”

Thornstriker shook her head, reaching up to try and rip his hand from her wrist. “No! Let me go!”

“It’s not safe here, please,” he argued, managing to pull her back despite her struggles. He was able to get his arm around her, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

“NO!” she screamed, slamming her fists onto his back. “Put me down! Stop it, please!”

Bloodshed’s head turned to her cry. One of the men was struggling with her, his hands holding onto to her, trying to take her away. Away from him. He could feel his breathing shallow, the corners of his eyes blurring, slowly turning red. The heckles on his back standing up, a low growl growing.

“Get him tied down!” a voice over the crowd called. “I want that monster on his knees before we kill him!”

Thornstriker paused and turned to the sound. Coming out of the crowd of men, short sword in hand and moving with ease, was a well built and tall man. A man that she recognized from her past, a man she never thought to see again, not after all this time.

“W-War… Warpath?”

Even with everything going on, he heard her and turned. Before the hunter could respond, Bloodshed roared a shrill and bloody monster’s cry. It was enough to make Thornstriker flinch back in fright; Primus, she had never heard Bloodshed make such a sound before!

The men quickly scrambled to keep him bound and tied down, but Bloodshed growled and sneered. With a roar, he ripped one of his arms free and pulled against the weaker men, throwing them aside like they weighed nothing.

“MINE!!” His cry shout and shook, some men turning tail only for the orcish brute to turn on them. Frail and fleeing, his mind blanked and took after his prey. There was no care, little thought anymore, Bloodshed could only focus on the kill. They hurt Thornstriker. They tried to take her away from him. He wouldn’t let them get away.

The man holding her was too frightened to run, forcing her to watch her lover rip into some of these men like paper. With violent strength, he ripped limbs from bodies, crushing their skulls with his bare hands. Even when the hunters were able to get hits on him, drawing blood and slicing into his flesh, he was able to hurl them into trees as if they were small stones.

“Damn it! Get Thornstriker out of here! Now!”

Warpath’s shout was enough for the man to finally move. Thornstriker gasped as he carried her away, running as fast as he could while they listened to Bloodshed roaring in rage and his team’s shouts and hollers.

“W-Wait!” she cried, wiggling against him and pushing at his shoulders as they got further and further away. “G-Go back! I have to-! Please, let go!” Primus, she had to stop him. She had to stop Bloodshed before he hurt anyone else! And she had to protect him from Warpath! She had to stop this whole thing before it got any worse!

“My lady, please, Sir Warpath-!”

“I SAID LET GO OF ME!”

Thornstriker shoved against him with all of her might. And since they were on uneven ground, it was enough to throw the man off balance as they both went tumbling to the floor. But while the man landed on his side, she fell onto her hands and knees. It only took her a few moments to collect her bearing, another roar shooting through the air.

As fast as she could, she scrambled to her feet and bolted back to where Bloodshed and Warpath were. She ignored the other hunter’s cry, running as fast as she could. She had to hurry. She had to stop this from getting even more out of hand. She had to protect Bloodshed before it was too late!

Coming back over the small hill, she saw the result of his rage. Some men were dead, their eyes glasses and glazed over while some found little fortune. Limbs wrenched off, nothing but bleeding stumps or broken limbs from crawling screaming men trying to survive. She looked over the massacre, freezing up when she spotted Bloodshed heaving and growling, cornering Warpath and two more of his men with their blades raised.

“Bloodshed, NO!”

Bloodshed turned to her as she ran towards him. His eyes shook with rage, uncontrolled and aggressive, and all he wanted to do was rip these bastards a part limb by limb. But the second he locked gazes with her, his body involuntarily relaxed. He no longer cared about the three hunters he had cornered, instead only focused on the young human with tears in her eyes. He moved away from them to kneel down in front of her, arms opening up to her.

“Thornstriker!” Warpath shouted, his tone more desperate than anything. He would have sprung to attack, now that the ogre’s back was turned, but all he could do was watch in horror as she threw herself at the ogre, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Get away from him!”

She ignored him, too busy looking over Bloodshed. He was covered in blood, both from his victims and his own. He still had some of the ropes tied around him, as well as some new cuts and scars peppering his back and arms. Primus, she should have tried to intervene sooner. She could have done more if she hadn’t been so shocked…

“Thornstriker-!”

Bloodshed snarled when he heard movement behind him. Thornstriker gasped when the ogre swung his arm back, his hand grabbing onto the man who had started all of this. Warpath choked out in shock, eyes widening when he realized that the ogre was more than ready and willing to kill him.

But Thornstriker jumped to her feet, wrapped her arms tightly around Bloodshed’s arm. “Bloodshed, don’t! H-He’s my friend, please don’t kill him!”

Warpath’s eyes widened, looking between her and the ogre. He was shocked to find the creature not even looking at him, his focus on Thornstriker as she held onto him tightly. She looked so desperate, pleading with her eyes as she trembled. The grip around his neck was tight, ready to break him at any second… and yet the ogre actually obeyed her, though he gave him a good shove back and forced him to the ground.

“Warpath!”

The hunter coughed hard as he tried to collect his breath, the two other hunters coming from behind to help him sit up. He managed to look turn his head to find Thornstriker running over to him, worry still apparent in her eyes.

“Are you all right?” she asked, touching his cheek.

“... I’m fine,” he coughed out. “Just… roughed up a little.”

She could clearly see that. While she could still hear the cries of the men who had lost limbs, she forced herself to focus on her friend. He was pretty beat up, some bruises forming around his arms and chest, and he had a large gash on his forehead… But he would be all right, especially compared to his comrades.

Primus, he was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening. He hadn’t seen Thornstriker since she had been taken at the Tribute Festival nearly four years ago. He could still remember the day he had received word of it; he had gone to visit her at her store, only to find Wheeljack there, helping clean it out. She had been the one to tell him the horrible news - that she had been chosen as tribute by an ogre and that they would never see her again.

He couldn’t forgive himself. He should have gone with her to the Festival. She always had someone accompanying her; he had thought that her friend Solstice would have. But… She wasn’t there. Thornstriker had been alone, and she had been chosen as tribute. Because she had no one to protect her.

He had believed she was dead. Regardless, for these past four years, he did everything he could to track down the ogre who he thought killed her. All he had wanted to do was kill him, rip his head from his body as a way to bring justice to Thornstriker. Admittedly, the monster was a hard one to catch, especially since no one seemed willing to give him any information. And when he finally did find him, and had found out Thornstriker was alive… He had to change his entire strategy.

So he waited. He made sure they had gotten the drop on him today. He had planned to kill this bastard and save Thornstriker… but she resisted. It was as if she didn’t want to be rescued! Which he couldn’t understand. This beast had enslaved her for four years! Why wouldn’t she want to get away from him?!

And to think just now too… She had been able to stop him. She was able to calm him down and make him to listen to her. Why would an ogre listen to his slave? There was so much he wasn’t understanding, and he couldn’t stand it.

“Byte. Raid.”

The two hunters behind him stood at attention.

“Help the others get back to camp. I’ll… meet with you later.”

The young hunters were unsure; this ogre had decimated their company, they couldn’t leave their leader here. But the look he was giving them, some small sliver of resolve in addition to their still living comrades wallowing in pain, they moved across the field to tend to the injured.

Warpath turned back to Thornstriker. Seeing her tend to Bloodshed had his skin crawling, wishing he could take a dagger to his back but given how close he was hold Thornstriker, he restrained himself.

Thornstriker fussed over her larger lover, all the while his gaze bounced between her and the hunter; while his eyes were gentle with her, he only glared and watched the hunter. In case he decided to try something else.

He knew that she had mentioned Warpath to him before, but it had only been a few times. He couldn’t recall her telling him that he was a hunter or that they were so close that Warpath would have targeted him. He also didn’t like the way the human was looking at his mate. Deep concern, adoration… The bastard must have had feelings for her. He didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out.

Thornstriker suddenly turned away from him and back to Warpath. Her expression was still gentle, but Warpath could see the anger in her eyes.

“Why did you attack us?” she demanded softly, her hand still on Bloodshed’s arm. “Why…? You saw that I was with him, why didn’t you call out to me?”

“How could I call out?” Warpath asked, annoyed with the situation as well as having to explain himself. “He stole you! Stole you away from everyone who loved you! We had no idea what he would do or had done! Any indication to our presence here could’ve put you in danger.”

“I would never hurt her,” Bloodshed growled, keeping Thornstriker in his proximity.

“Says the ogre who forced her into slavery,” Warpath echoed his growl, fingers itching against the hilt of his dagger. “Had we been successful, she would’ve been free of you and your bloodstained corpse left to rot.”

“SHE IS NOT MY SLAVE!” Bloodshed shouted, standing up in rage. It was enough for Warpath to jump to his feet, pulling out his dagger and moving into a defensive position. The only thing keeping them separated was Thornstriker holding the ogre back. “DO NOT DARE INSINUATE I WOULD TREAT MY MATE LIKE THAT!”

This brought Warpath pause, slowly turning to anger the longer he processed the remark. Mate? Meaning he had forced Thornstriker through an ogre rutting season? Was he truly so depraved to have force Thornstriker through such an ordeal? His mind raced with any and all possibilities on such an outcome.

“Filthy ogre,” he snarled, dagger at the ready. “Kidnapping, slavery, now rape? Did she even have a choice before you ‘mated’ her?”

He could tell from his stance that the beast was enraged. Now all he needed was for the brute to make a move, justifying his defense. Thornstriker would have to see the brute for what he was. Only then could there be any hope in saving her, breaking her from this monster’s grip.

Thornstriker suddenly stepped in between them again, trying to prevent any more harm to come to any of them, Bloodshed especially from the look of his wounds. She made sure her body was a barrier; if they wanted to hurt each other, they would have to knock her down first. Which she knew neither would do.

Warpath couldn’t understand why she was doing this. Why was she protecting him?! The monster kidnapped her! He kept her from her friends and family! It was because of him that she could never go home!

“Please, Warpath,” she begged, her voice wrapped in pain. “Please stop… I chose to go with Bloodshed. The festival was the only time he could approach without anyone attacking each other. I was… surprised when he chose me, but I have no regrets.”

“He kept you from us. Have you any idea how much we mourned you?! Thornstriker, we thought you were dead!”

“I know…” It pained her to know the suffering she had caused everyone. Primus, she still remembered when she had met Solstice after all those years had passed. Her friend also thought she had been killed… She knew she should have written or sent word sooner, but she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know how to tell them without causing confusion or further pain. “I-I did write to you and my family a year ago, but… You must have never gotten the message.”

No, he didn’t. Primus, it had been a long time since he had been at the capital. He had been too busy hunting down the ogre to even think about going home.

“Bloodshed isn’t a bad person, Warpath,” she said softly. “He waited on me, he made me feel at home. And he loves me…” She blushed as she moved a hand over her belly. “And I love him.”

His eyes dropped to her hand, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. Looking between her and the ogre, who moved to place a hand on her shoulder, it only took Warpath a few moments to realize what she met.

“You’re pregnant?”

She bit her bottom lip. He sounded so hurt and horrified, his voice barely above a whisper. And the way he stared at her, so distraught and at a loss… It was probably too much for her childhood friend. He had believed so for long she was dead or Bloodshed’s slave. For him to find out that they were actually lovers and she was carrying his child… She could tell by the look on his face it was too much for him to process.

“Yes… I’m about sixteen weeks.”

Warpath couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t believe that his childhood friend, the love of his life, the woman he was going to propose to, marry, start a family with… was stolen away for over so long and when he finally found her again… She was growing the seed of this ogre in her belly.

Bloodshed could catch the signs, drawing closer to Thornstriker as Warpath tried to process what she had said. He could see the human was enraged; he feared he would do something and he would be damned to let this human hunter get anywhere near his family.

Thornstriker looked on confused, not too sure what to make of the situation. She knew the news would hurt Warpath; she couldn’t even conceive what Airstream would think of everything, which is why she had been holding off on writing to him... But she wanted to console her friend; she wanted to make this right.

Just as she approached Warpath, Bloodshed pulled her back as her friend released an anguished scream. He swung his arms, screaming and crying, the grip on his dagger turned his knuckled white as he slashed at trees and bushes. She had never seen him so enraged; it was terrifying to watch.

Bloodshed’s eyes only narrowed, holding Thornstriker tightly to him as she clung to his arm and chest. He could feel her shivering, no doubt confused and terrified by her friend’s outburst. Even though he hated this hunter, he could almost understand his pain. Thornstriker, his innocent and beautiful childhood friend, was pregnant with the child of a monster.

Warpath chucked the dagger into the bushes, throwing a final punch into the tree. He was shaking hard, tears trickling down his face as he stared at the ground, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hand. He probably broke something, or at least bruised it, he didn’t know or even care at this point.

The love of his life was mates with a fucking ogre and now pregnant with his child.

Warpath fell to his knees, burying his face into his hands as curses escaped past his lips and tears trickled down his face. Thornstriker couldn’t bare to see him like this. She pushed away from Bloodshed, who immediately tried to pulled her back to him. His hand missed though, and he could only watch with anxiety as she ran to him.

“Warpath!” she cried.

But before she could kneel down beside him, his hands came up to grab her dress. She gasped, and she could hear Bloodshed move to rip her from him, but Warpath remained on his knees with his face buried into her stomach. A little hesitant, she gently placed her hands on his head, running her fingers through his hair. She could feel a hint of dampness on his dress, but she paid no mind to it and continued to stroke his hair.

Warpath didn’t have any words. This beautiful and kind human woman, a woman he had known since he was just a kid, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… She was pregnant with an ogre’s child. An ogre that stole her away from her friends and family, but an ogre she somehow fell in love with.

“I searched…!”

Thornstriker paused her hands.

“I searched for that fucking ogre for years…!” he hissed out. “I thought…! I thought you were dead! And…! And when I saw you alive…! I thought I could save you… I wanted to save you because I thought you were a slave!”

“I… I’m sorry, I-!”

“And now-!” His hands clenched hard at her dress, threatening to rip the fabric. “Now… You’re telling me you love this monster? That you’re carrying its child?!”

“... I’m sorry, Warpath.” Gently, she lifted up his face for him to look at her. He was no longer crying, but the pain and rage was apparent on his face. “I… I did try to write you, I did… I-I didn’t want for you to find out like this, I’m sorry…”  
  
Warpath didn’t know what to feel anymore. He still wanted to take her away, bring her back home and murder the ogre. A part of him even wanted to rip out the child inside of her, stop her from being a mother to a monster and save her from that stigma.

But he would never. She… wanted this. Because she loved this bastard that took her from her home, her friends and family… She wanted to have this child, probably no matter what.

“Please…” his voice low, soft, not daring to look up at her. “Come back with me… please.”

Thornstriker shook her head, feeling a pang in her chest. All she could do was gently run her hands through his hair like she did when they were children. “I’m sorry… I can’t.”

His grip tightened on her dress, but she couldn’t offer him false hope. She took his hands, moving them off her dress despite their resistance. It hurt to push him back, but she had to. “The cities won’t allow Bloodshed in, and I won’t abandon him… or our child.”

Warpath choked a sob, tightening his fist, but he knew there was nothing he could do. All he could do was rise to his feet, standing over her and staring down at her in anguish. His stare left her unnerved, unable to turn away but ready to move if need be. She could hear Bloodshed tensing; his legs shifting to spring forward.

“There’s nothing I can do to convince you.” It wasn’t a question. More a statement. It took Thornstriker by surprise, but he didn’t really give her a chance to answer either. “I didn’t want it to end this way.”

“... I’ll still write you,” she said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “I write Airstream and Wheeljack… I’ll write to you too. A-And one day… If the capital lifts the ban, I’ll come home. I promise.”

Tears falling down his cheeks as he just stared. Even if she promised that, it wasn’t what he wished for. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. She was supposed to be with her family, with him - safe behind the walls of the capital and far away from the beast behind her. She never should have been taken as Tribute… He never should have let her go alone all those years ago.

But there was nothing more he could do. Taking her against her will would only upset her and possibly leave him dead. He could see Bloodshed glaring murderously at him, which made his eyes narrow in turn. This was all his fault. This freak ruined everything… and there was nothing he could do if Thornstriker loved him.

“... I have to go,” he said, his voice cracked and dry.

“Warpath, I… I’m so sorry…” Thornstriker didn’t think it was right, but she couldn’t help it. He had been her best friend as a child, and he still was. Whether or not he hated her now or was disgusted, she reached up to hug him.

She was shocked when he hugged her back, his grip tight. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t think he would ever see her again if he did. But he knew if he didn’t walk away now, he would do something he would regret. No matter how much he wanted to kill the ogre behind her, he couldn’t. If only for her, he wouldn’t.

He kissed the top of her head, ignoring the growl from Bloodshed as he pulled away. His hand touched her cheek, praying that this would not be the last time he would hear from her. “Goodbye, Thornstriker.”

“... Goodbye, Warpath.”

Stepping away, nothing else could be said. Warpath took one last look at her; taking in all her features to commit to memory, before turning and leaving. Thornstriker could feel her heart churning, pained and burdened with guilt as she watched him slowly disappear from view. Even his back looked so hurt, so pained...

Bloodshed took this moment to approach. Once he was sure the hunter was far away enough, he moved over to her, his large arms barely encircling her before she turned into his chest. He could feel her tears staining his chest, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair.

“It’s not your fault,” he said softly. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

If anything, he was the one at fault. He had been beyond happy when Thornstriker came with him all those years ago, choosing to live with him and actually coming to love him. But because he chose her during that Tribute Festival, she didn’t have much of a choice. Now, she was burdened with the feelings of her family and friends she had left behind to be with him.

She didn’t say anything, sobbing softly as she hugged him tightly. She didn’t regret her choice. She loved Bloodshed and wanted to be with him forever. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to know how much her friends and family had suffered. Letters years later couldn’t fully heal the wounds or the scars she left when she was chosen.

“Do you still want to go to the village?” Bloodshed asked, rubbing her back and nuzzling her hair.

She seemed to ponder a moment before shaking her head. This day had become more eventful that she had wanted it to be. Bloodshed kissed her forehead, scooping her up with ease and cradled her close. He would have smile at how cute his mate looked curled up in his arms, but given the gravity of their encounter, he was just glad she was in his arms.

They could go back to the village another time; she needed her time now. And he was more than willing to give it to her too.


End file.
